


Grass can not sin

by cactusheart_is_gay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Does Not Believes In Redemption, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), But Angel Does, I Tried, M/M, No Homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusheart_is_gay/pseuds/cactusheart_is_gay
Summary: Everyone who's ever been in hell knows how cold winters get here. The pain of freezing to double-death meant not a single demon wanted to be outside in this time. It wasn't even winter, more of very late autumn but some of most brave (or foolish) sinners were already frozen in small lumps of ice lying here and there.But there was one person who was outside and still alive, at least alive enough for a hell citizen.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Grass can not sin

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first english fanfiction and uh i tried. I had planned to write another ending but failed. If people will like it maybe I'll write something else.  
Special thanks to my friend Spacee who had edited it and fixed my mistakes!
> 
> Hope you guys will like it!

Everyone who's ever been in hell knows how cold winters get here. The pain of freezing to double-death meant not a single demon wanted to be outside in this time. It wasn't even winter, more of very late autumn but some of most brave (or foolish) sinners were already frozen in small lumps of ice lying here and there.  
But there was one person who was outside and still alive, at least alive enough for a hell citizen.  
It was around 6 am, and Angel Dust was standing patiently and tapping his foot, cuddling in a cosy pink hoodie what looked more like a coat.  
"Where the hell is this fucker?" the spider demon quietly muttered in fristration. He's been waiting for Alastor for half a hour and the weather was literally freezing. The Radio Demon left the hotel a couple of days ago to do some "business" (former pornstar was pretty sure sure it meant killing somebody) and last day Angel received a short message: "Tomorrow, 5:30 am. Pentagram City Park entrace." So here he was, standing and waiting for his deer boyfriend.

It was really, really difficult to force Alastor to get a cellphone. He was leaving to do his "business" pretty often, so they needed it in case if something happens — with any of them. And of course the deer was pretty oldfashioned and never liked modern devices but following style wasn't the main problem. The Great Radio Demon was afraid of... radiation. Well at least that's what he said. Angel had to use his knowledge to show him that cellphone won't cause a cancer (nobody had proven demons are even able to have cancer, though; medicine in hell is pretty specific) and that it's safe enough to use it. Finally, after a week of pleading and begging Alastor had shown up with a small red and black box in his hands.  
"Hello, my dear," he walked in greeting Angel cheerfully, "I've got this communication device you were talking about!"  
It has happened around 3 months ago and Alastor still hadn't gotten used to it completely, but he was doing great. Clearly better than he was doing with punctuality.

Around 6:45 am Angel heard a quiet footsteps and turned to see absolutely no one. He turned back and faced Alastor who was standing right in front of him smiling creepy.  
"Hello!" exclaimed Radio Demon with a quiet sound of radio static.  
"For fuck's sake, Al, where have you been? Have you wanted me to froze to death? It's fucking cold!"  
"Indeed I am a bit late," the deer demon admitted and his smile tensed, "please accept my apologies".  
He was wearing a white shirt with spots of somebody's blood and an absolutely clean dark red trench coat. He seemed to be a bit disappointed by Angel's words but still smiling though.  
"Sorry, babe," spider demon muttered, managing to grab Alastor's hand with one of his own.  
"That's okay. I was going to show you something, let's go forward!"

They walked into the park. Well, this place could be hardly called a "park", since there was nothing alive. Most of trees are dead and broken in half, the ground scorched and grass burnt, semi-dead hell thistle bushes are growing here and there with unknown wild creatures hiding in them. Angel thought that it's nice, he hadn’t taken Fat Nuggets on walk; he was worried about his pet getting frostbite on his little snout, when he should have been worried about Nuggets (or himself) being eaten. He leaned closer to Alastor still holding his boyfriend's hand and taking comfort in the protection the deer offered.  
"So, what were you going to show me?"  
"I used to spend my time in here when I just got into the hell," The deer demon sighed, "There's quite a lot of nice places in this park." The Spider demon thought otherwise but decided to not interrupt him. "It's pretty difficult to find a quiet place in Hell. On hard days I used to read next to this tree" demon pointed at huge — probably, it used to be oak — tree.  
Suddenly Angel got a thought.  
"Why are there trees in Hell? What are they here for?" he asked. The radio Demon turned to him with wide eyes, look like Angel just killed Lucifer or something. Unexpectedly, after a second he started to laugh.  
"What?" Former pornstar pouted at him. "It's a casual question, why are you laughing at me?"  
"No, I'm not laughing at you, it's just-"  
Angel stopped, waiting for explaination. Around a minute of laughing and deer finally calmed down.  
"I'm sorry, my dear. I wasn't laughing at you, it just wasn't the question I could expect" he smiled at him apologizing and explained "Trees are not alive, they can not sin, my darling. These were created in here, just like your precious Fat Nuggets. Nothing is able to grow on this ground, these trees were created like that," He looked down and noticed a small tuft of green grass, "Though I think it has a chance to.”  
Angel looked at where Alastor was looking and his eyes widened. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked quietly.  
Radio Demon nodded. "If a grass can grow even in this park staying alive in such a cold weather, it could grow next to hotel as well. Grass can not sin, after all."  
Angel smiled hopeful. Alastor still was skeptical about redemption but at least he was ready to create something. 

"Yeah. You're right."


End file.
